Blue Bloods
by Valitiel
Summary: How a certain historian with everything to give to the world, more specifically Britain fell into playing in an ageless war between the Templar and Assassin forces.


I don't own AC, but I do own this plot that only makes the satisfaction of me and the readers (hopefully).

* * *

><p>Shaun curled up as tightly as possible behind the dumpster. He had been trapped in the alley for what seemed like two hours, but was likely only five minutes, the only sounds were the dripping of a rain pipe and the voices of his pursuers echoing off old brick. It rained lazily making Shaun's muscles and bones feel even more cramped than ever as he tried to look invisible. Hoping for the best, his heart pumped in blistering fear. "Don't turn here, don't look here, nobody was here!" he prayed silently to no one in particular. When the bloody hell did his life go down evil thug world? He was going to be a university professor; he was going to do things, hopefully great things! He felt a hand wrap around his arm with a death grip, like a python coming for its prey - frighteningly tight. He felt himself fall towards something or being pulled, he wasn't sure since panic long since shut off his vision for more important functions like hearing and the ability to run. He simply allowed it seeing as he would have been grabbed by one person or another.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaun finished his history class at the University of London – a dreary little class that taught him nothing in particular, but was necessary to get the damned papers, and walked towards his downtown flat. He passed some tall, modern buildings including the newest Abstergo building. It was a big, reflective thing and it stuck out sorely in the midst of the stone brick in the remainder of the neighbourhood. It was always suspicious, like a man wearing glasses which were equally as reflective as the tower, nobody saw what went on the inside and they could see whatever they wanted on the outside. It was even odder how everything was made by Abstergo today. They were like the new single cornucopia of the world. Abstergo managed to dip their fingers in everything - business, health care, science, even the god damn politics. Worst of all no one ever questioned this. Every day for a month now, Shaun passed the building and gave it a dirty glare, looked at the people who went in the building and wondered what the bloody hell they could be doing in there that required them to drive in bullet proof vans. There was no way one company could have so much monopoly over the world and not have people fight against them. It was like one of those science fiction movies… Except he was pretty sure Abstergo was run by people and not robots or aliens.<p>

One chilly afternoon while sitting on a bench in front the Abstergo building – said bench claimed to be a charity donation from the company to the community (How convenient) , just waiting for something interesting to pop out. He sipped on a cup tea (An Abstergo made cup mind you) to warm himself as the overcast skies prevented the sun to be doing it for him. Suddenly his tea was knocked straight out of his hand and spilt across the pavement by a girl in a faded green jumpsuit sprinting away from a bunch of bald people. The girl seemed genuinely panicked and yelled into a head set "I'M RUNNING! SHUT UP!" Shaun scowled at this and was going opened his mouth to give them a what for, "HEY Watch where you're going you wank—", but the two were already long gone leaving him only with a crumpled, germ infested, but slightly warm paper cup. He bent down to pick up his spilt cup of tea just to keep a good conscious about his earth friendly status. Instead he found a stray Abstergo pass card, "That meant a whole bunch of Abstergo workers were just chasing a random pedestrian! Damn I knew it!" he mentally cheered and If Shaun wasn't such a skeptical person, he would have thought fate intervened. He swiftly pocketed the pass card and decided he'd be back later today in more… appropriate clothing. He waited a bit before walking away nonchalantly, just in case the Abstergo-ees were tracking him.

* * *

><p>And as planned the British native came back dressed in a lab coat he stole from the science department of the university and swiped his card into the card reader, satisfied when it chirped cheerfully at him, accepting that he was "employee number nine, four, nine, six". He walked in looking completely straight ahead, head not budging a bit to the left nor to the right so he too looked as if he was going to do some important work. He having to keep so the soldier like walk he used his peripheral vision to walk about and observe his currently rather normal and bland looking environment. "Lobby, currently normal… White walls, service counter, two elevators and some white banquets… Nothing controversial yet…<p>

He scanned his card once more figuring it'd be safer than punching in the pin for the door should the four numbers on the back of the card not be what he thought it was. The elevator ringed as one opened, to his surprise the elevator was made entirely of glass. Full glass walls and a white door he could see the bloody electronics of the thing! Shaun smirked a bit; they obviously weren't expecting someone to ninja on in and take a peek. He pushed a button that said "TOP FLOOR" and then a braille translation, not that he had ever seen a blind person walk into the building. The doors closed and he started moving up, what must have been a twenty or more story tall building! The first few were normal looking, Sad looking test clinics, store rooms, labs for DNA or something of that sort. Rooms that one would see in any office or university, but after Shaun passed the tenth floor the rooms progressively became creepier and creepier.

The elevator briefly stopped at a hallway on floor eleven with a few doors labeled, "Morgue", "Incinerator" and "Containment Units".

Soon he passed a great big room full of what looked like big plastic salon beds with lights on it. A few people were lying on them, seemingly in a dream filled sleep as a strip of light floated over their eyes. O the top half of the room people on computers were filing away under a giant Abstergo logo, "Boy… These people aren't modest!" he thought to himself.

Right after that he passed a room full of cubicles, each with one of those large plastic beds in each and beside it a very tired looking mechanic or scientist. Shaun figured they were repairing or researching it, but looking at the shear amount of them he would say it was a dang important thing they were working on. Perhaps some new controversial mind control device disguised as a tanning bed! After all why else would all of these people work so damn late? The must have been hypnotized.

Soon he reached the very top floor, there were naturally more glass walls, a conference room of sorts and a room he couldn't gain any access to. He saw a young man lying on one of the machines from earlier, twitching and clawing at his arms every once in a while. He wore nothing out of the ordinary, just a simple Abstergo clad jump suit with the number "11" branded on the side. He obviously wasn't enjoying his stay at Abstergo. He took a few pictures on his cell phone and then went back into the elevator, taking pictures of each floor as he went down until there simply was no more memory on his cell. He left the way he came and almost as silently, as he only gave a brief hello to a unsuspecting guard as he walked by.

Unfortunately said guard suspected something fishy, and went behind the desk calmly. He looked through some security tapes, though the man looked much like any other worker at Abstergo he certainly did not act like one, with the hello and now the as shown from the surveillance tapes, the cam whoring with the not so flattering background. His hand immediately went for the phone as he put the current supervisor of the London branch ", there has been a breach in security, an outsider had disguised himself and gotten in with another employee's card." He blurted out, the matter being very urgent and Vidic likely was to be upset about it.

The man was eerily quiet though, "Enlarge the photo, and just send some of the agents to deal with him." The security guard mumbled a quick "On it" and pulled up an enlarged version of Shaun's face. Soon every television set had his face on it and several Abstergo field agents were out on the lookout. All gloves were off, being the first break in they couldn't let the suspect get away or Main headquarters would flip out. The guard could make his bets that the first class group would bring him in, dead or alive if Harlequin was involved.

Meanwhile it had just began to rain, Shaun turned a corner, ears perking up at a sudden wave of uneasiness and a small clanking sound. "Not good he thought." With a small flicker of light a razor sharp object flew past his face skimming it slightly and impaling a car tire, rendering said tire flat and useless. Seeing the example the knife made on the tire, Shaun bolted off in a zig-zag pattern, taking turns and ducking under trash cans and balconies to dodge whatever these silent killers where throwing at him. Seeing as they weren't using any firearms he considered himself lucky, but it usually meant a slow torturous death by the hands of some interrogation.

Not quite being able to run much further in the maze of alleyways without getting himself trapped in a dead end he resorted to his last chance. He hid, looking for a good, or even half decent hiding spot. He soon found himself crammed behind a dumpster, the smell rather unbearable, but at the moment the Brit couldn't give two shits about how his clothes smelled, if he lived he would go home and complain to the heavens. By now it was the rain died off, leaving only the dripping of the rain pipe and the sounds of his pursuer's footsteps echoing off the coils of alley way. Suddenly he felt an arm go around his waist and pull him towards the ground. Accepting his fate he went down without a struggle. Shaun supposed this was the end for him. Very well though, he's lived a good life, sampled great food and teas, made good fun of some people and then some. He's learned the truth and now has nothing to lose. "Oh yeah, I'm going to die aren't I?" Shaun thought solemnly.

* * *

><p>My box- Just an Idea I've been tinkering with for a while! I'll try to update this one as often as my others… And we'll get to see my version of Shaun's life. After all he is the master of his trade, THE HISTORIAN. 3 as usual Critiques are like lemon sorbet and reviews are like sunshine ice cream!<p> 


End file.
